It is now recognised by those skilled in the art of sports development that if a player is to develop a suitable level to be considered an elite sportsperson, particularly those intent on playing competition tennis, there would be the requirement to train to in excess of 10,000 hours.
As is to be expected if one was to be involved in such repetitive training to the extent of 10,000 hours they would need to devote upwards of three hours per day, every single day for a period of 10 years so that a five year old by the time they reach fifteen years they arguably would have trained enough to develop the required power, control, stability and reflexes to appropriately manoeuvre the racquet to successfully achieve a winning style of play against other professionals also competing at the top echelon of their sport.
However as any good all rounded parent or even an unsophisticated child will point out, it is practically impossible to be able to train three hours plus a day for tennis day in day out from the age of 5 to now reach the required threshold of 10,000 hours in order to develop, as introduced above the necessary strength, power, control and stability so forth.
Not only is there the practicality that young children do not have three hours plus a day to train, in that they are required to undertake study, sleep and have some electronic social time, but in many instances weather conditions make it anything but conducive to have the opportunity of being out and about to complete the three hours of training plus per day.
Even if there is the opportunity of playing tennis indoors, which is very rare, there still is the requirement for one to leave ones home in inclement and cold weather which means that by the time they get to the indoor stadium a lot of time will be needed in warming up the body to get it in condition enough just to simply start training for tennis.
Hence under the current regime of the requirement to excessively train by way of long repetitive hours, it really should be for the most part to most parents unthinkable to have their young children involved in such a regime to reach a professional level in the sporting field of tennis.
As one would expect the problem then even becomes exacerbated when children that are around 10 or 11 old decide that they would like to become involved in tennis. It would then be practically beyond their realms of genetic possibility to get them trained up enough to have the necessary strength, endurance and control to again reach the elite level of professional tennis.
It is known that sports including tennis playing involve 60% physical and 40% mental effort. It is also known that to practice the same thing for long hours doesn't make one excellent but to train repeatedly for many years beyond the level of expectation and outside your capacity transforms one from ordinary to extraordinary.
Therefore, there is a recognized need to have a training device so that one could train exceeding more than ones limitation and expectation.
As a result, the training device should boost imprinting players muscle memory. The device should also facilitate the development of high complex physical movement in a relatively short period of time. The training device should elevate the ability of better anticipation power of the player by combining the motor complexity with the perpetual complexity (efficient anticipation).
What kind of training device is needed?
A training device that can be readily available in your back yard.
A training device should recruit more tennis player by boosting their confidence and facilitate their ability to play the game in short period of time.
The training device should train both the physical strength and the stroking power of the players by mimicking the exact movement of tennis playing. In other words, it is an advantage if one could practice a stroking movement and stroking speed at the same time as strengthening ones physique.
The device should be the same weight and longitudinal length as the standard tennis racquet so that the players don't feel any weight lifting exercise.
The device should use the air as a virtual ball and should have maximum aerodynamic drag.
The device should represent the modern way of playing style that is swinging the racquet to generate spin on the tennis ball it is therefore, the training device shouldn't perform unwanted movement rather than the intended trajectory.
The device should develop ones natural ability of playing and style and techniques.
Therefore there remains a need in the field of exercise equipment, particularly exercise racquets and the like which provides a mechanism or system to train that will substantially lower the amount of training hours and the consecutive number of training years one would need to achieve the professional level referred to above which is defined by certain said strengths, power, endurance and control a user would be expected to have of a racquet to play elite tennis or any other racquet sport.
This device, racquet, mechanism or system would also hopefully at the same time increase the level of confidence of the user which should have a compounding effect in that accelerated level of strength, endurance and control is being achieved with less training, giving the user time to enjoy other recreational and social activities.
There will also be the requirement to provide this exercise member so that it could be usable regardless of weather conditions and regardless as to whether or not the user had access to other paraphernalia such as racquets, balls, tennis courts and the like.
The object of this invention is to provide an exercise racquet that alleviates the above problems, or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.